


Wayward child

by ievaxol



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ievaxol/pseuds/ievaxol





	

_‘Can you believe I can finally scratch fucking Canada off my world map?’_

**‘ur more excited abt that than meeting ur boyfriend?? rude’**

_‘Stop whining, caro mio. And stop using those ugly fucking abbreviations.’_

**‘:(’**

Matthew kept looking at the messages on his phone, poking the screen whenever the display went dark. His heart was pounding. In an hour Lovino would be walking through the airport, most likely wrinkling his nose at all the noise and people, bag clutched in his hand.

I’m not ready, Matthew thought. A year had passed since they started talking to each other over skype and they had still never met. Lovino was from Italy and travelling wasn’t cheap; this one visit would take a noticeable chunk out of both their saving accounts. But it would be worth it. Hopefully.

Matthew poked his phone again only to have it give up with a little ‘beep!’, the battery dying a dramatic death, a bit like the courage Matthew had worked up.

The following sixty minutes passed at the slowest pace Matthew had ever experienced. He swore and bit at his nails - a nasty habit - with his eyes glued to the clock.

And when finally, finally the time was up, he couldn’t move. Matthew swallowed and his eyes darted to the gate Lovino would come from, but he couldn’t find it in him to physically get up. The nervousness threatened to swallow him whole and he realised that he should have taken up Alfred’s offer of company, if only for something to keep him distracted.

What seemed like a sea of people parted and there he was, just like Matthew knew he would be. Lovino held his phone in one hand and his bag in the other, sunglasses pushed up. Matthew raised his hand half-heartedly and their eyes met - Matthew swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.

A year. A year of longing and talking and exploring each other and their boundaries - they were both ace and had issues stemming from previous relations. Lovino had trouble expressing his feelings and Matthew needed a lot of validation. Somehow though they’d managed, chatting over skype and facebook and occasionally sending letters.

And now they meet.

“…Matthew?” Lovino’s voice was so much softer in real life, Italian accent colouring his English. “Matthew you asshole, you’re not regretting this, are you?”

Matthew shook his head and wet his tongue, struggling to find the words. Lovino sounded just as nervous as he felt and shit, this was so awkward.

“You look good? I’m sorry I’m, I think I might be a bit nervous?” He looked up at Lovino with what he hoped was an apologetic expression, taking in the other man’s soft brown hair and tan skin. He looked tired and skittish and he was close enough that Matthew could see how his chest heaved as he _breathed_ \- it was overwhelming.

Lovino blinked and took a seat next to Matthew, exhaling. “Me too.”

When Lovino took hold of Matthew’s hand they both smiled. This would all turn out fine.


End file.
